


daydream.03

by inkahgase



Series: Daydreams [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Choking, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	daydream.03

Throwing your phone on the bed as soon as the broadcast ended, you trudge straight over to his room. If Mark thinks he’s gonna get away with stealing and wearing your shirt tonight, he’s got another thing coming.

You knew he was lying when he said he didn’t have your shirt after your little rendezvous the other week so that you’d have to wear his shirt during your walk of shame. _That little shit_.

Using the hotel room key he gave you in case of emergencies <strike>(read: booty call)</strike>, you don a smirk on your face as soon as you hear the beep that would allow you entry. “Yugyeom, out.” you order the youngest as soon as you spot them by the couch.

“This is _my_ room,” he states confused. “Why can’t whatever _this_ is happen in your room instead?”

“What is _this_?” Mark smirks and you glare at him. That fucker knows exactly what it’s about.

“You can always stay and watch, Yugs. Your call.”

“I’m out.” Yugyeom sighs before heading over to Bam’s room.

Now that Yugyeom’s gone, the tension in the room is electrifying. _Damn it_, this is not what you wanted when you came over here.

“I want my shirt back,” you snap at him. “I fucking knew you had it.”

“So?” Mark laughs and if it wasn’t so adorable you would’ve kicked him in the shins. “You’re wearing my shirt. Looks like we’re even.”

You roll your eyes. “I only have this shirt because you stole mine,” you complain. “Now, give me my shirt back, Tuan.”

“Why don’t you come and take it off me then?” he challenges.

“I’m done playing games with you,” you warn him, voice laced with something other than impatience. You almost sound hurt. “Just give it back.”

Mark knows you’re referring to more than just the shirt but you’re not the only one done with this whole situation. “I was never playing a game with you,” he growls out. “When will you finally listen to me? What do you want me to do? Put a label on us? Is that it?”

“Apart from my shirt, I no longer want anything from you,” you answer him, cursing your voice for wavering. Now is not the time to be weak. “Just give everything back.” _My heart. Give me my heart back_.

Mark always knew you were stubborn. Luckily, he is just as stubborn as you. Especially when it comes to love. “If you want it, come and take it.”

You know it’s dangerous, but you also know that Mark would never give up. So you do. One last time. You swear it’s the last time. He’s not going to break your heart again. Not after this.

Mark’s heartbeat quickens when you approach and as soon as you are within arms’ reach, he makes his move. He’s not losing you. Not again.

He grabs your arm and pulls you to sit on his lap. Not giving you a chance to react, he crashes his lips on yours in a feverish kiss. He smirks against your lips when you kiss him back and you nip his bottom lip in retaliation.

His hands roam your body, kneading and massaging your flesh. From your thighs. To your hips. To your breasts.

Your hands tangle in his hair, as his kisses venture south. Lips kissing along your jaw before he reaches where your neck meets shoulder. Your moans fill the room as he nips and sucks at your skin, marking you with his teeth.

“God, I want you so bad,” he groans against your skin as he juts his hips up. You mewl as you feel his cock against your clit. “So fucking bad.”

“Too bad you’ll never have me,” you moan out as you grind your hips against him.

“You’re mine,” he promises and you almost believe him. “You’ll always be mine.”

Clothes are shed quickly after his vow, neither of you bothering to waste any more time. Your lips meet again. Passionately. Fervently. Only breaking away when he finally sheathes himself inside you.

Mark grips your hips tight, setting a relentless pace. You can’t keep up. You can never keep up, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders to keep yourself grounded.

He marks you everywhere his mouth can reach. Lavishing your flesh with his tongue. The sound of skin slapping skin echoes through the room mixed with both of your moans. You’re not the only one vocal tonight with Mark letting out curses as he feels you tighten around him.

His left hand grabs you by the chin, making you face him. His gaze is intense as you lock eyes and you can’t turn away. Face so close to each other but not quite touching, you feel him place his hand against your throat.

You always had a thing for Mark’s hands. Especially his long and thick fingers. They are perfect. Beautiful. You can’t wait to feel them around your neck. Closing your eyes as you wait, you’re disappointed when he stops his movements altogether.

“Why?” Mark asks, voice soft. Opening your eyes, you find him staring at his hand that’s lowered to your chest, atop where your heart sits. “Why are you so against us? Why are you so against me?”

Your resolve almost falters at his pain. “Mark, don’t do this,” you plead with him.

He locks gaze with you again. “Don’t do what? Love you? It’s already too late.”

“You never loved me,” you seethe. “If you did, you wouldn’t have left me.”

You try to get up but Mark isn’t about to let you go. He slides his hand up and tightens it around your throat keeping you in place and returning the pleasure to your body.

He leans in close until your noses are touching, his lips ghosting against yours. “I left because I was stupid,” he whispers against your lips. “It doesn’t mean that I stopped loving you.”

Your hands wrap around his wrist, signalling that need to breathe. He loosens his hold but neither of you move away. “Why would I believe you?” you question him as you try to take in some air.

“You already do,” Mark smiles lovingly at you. “Or you wouldn’t keep coming back to me.”

“How—?”

“_I know you_,” he answers with a languid kiss. “I know your body and I know your heart.”

You lean your forehead on his, connecting your lips again. “What about you?” you murmur uncertainly.

“You already know.”

You challenge him. “Prove it.”

“You have me,” he assures you, his free hand grabbing one of yours and placing it on his heart. “You always have. My mind and body. Heart and soul. They’re yours. They always have been.”

You feel his heartbeat against your palm and you know that he speaks the truth. Again, you give up. This time, you give up fighting fate.

The kiss that follows is hurried and desperate, filled with clashing teeth and dancing tongues. Mark holds you close to him, his cock pulsating inside your walls. He groans before moving to throttle your cunt. You clench around him and he pulls away whining, needing more.

The way he craves you ignites a fire in your belly, a hunger that only he can sate. Deciding to finally put him out of his misery, you lean back and place his hand back on your throat.

“Take me,” you purr at him and he growls.

“You’re mine,” he says between gritted teeth, fingers tightening around your throat.

Placing both hands on his chest, you let out a choked out “yours” before gazing at him with intense passion. You want to show how desperate you are for him, just like he did with you, so you match his movements, riding him until you both reach your release.

You collapse into his arms as he litters your face with kisses. Once you’ve both calmed your breaths, Mark gathers you in his arms before placing you on the bed. He climbs in after, holding you close to him.

You’re finally back in his arms and if he had known that all it would take was a stolen shirt, he would’ve done it a long time ago.


End file.
